Live for Tomorrow
by cyclonegal12
Summary: Kagome dies after the final battle with Naraku and the jewel is completed. Back in the present day, Kagome's reincarnation is born, being none other than Souta's daughter! Can she find Inuyasha and her other friends and regain the love she had?
1. That Dream Again

Live for Tomorrow

**Author's Note**: ANOTHER NEW STORY! YAY! Once again I'm on a role. And this time I've got time to write them! Please review and let me know how you like my first AU story! I'm trying it out. Please review! PLEASE! Okay... I'm alright.

* * *

_Kagome wiped away tears of pain with a blood stained hand. With her other hand she held the completed Shikon Jewel. "It's over..." she whispered, "Naraku's dead. The jewel's all here. I can go home." Pain was over coming her. It wouldn't be long before she died.  
"KAGOME!" Inuyasha screamed,holding her in his arms. Like Kagome, he also had been badly wounded. Sango, Shippo, and Miroku gathered around the pair."Please Kagome! Stay with us! We'll bring you back to your time! Just don't die on me damnit!" the hanyou yelled.  
The girl in question smiled weakly at him. "Inuyasha... she saidtrailing off, "I'd love to stay with you. But it's over." she stopped to gasp in pain then continued, "I love you Inuyasha. We'll always be together. I wish- I wish we could always be together."  
The scene grew dark and then light again, reveiling a totally different place. Kagome sat in front of an old woman she knew as 'Grandma'. This had been years ago. 10 years atleast.  
"Do you know why you are named Kagome, Kagome?" her grandmother asked.  
Kagome shook her head no.  
"Your aunt, my daughter, was named Kagome." the old woman said smiling slightly, "She was a nice,beautiful girl, always getting good grades. One day your father came to Kagome saying that the family cat Buyo had gone into the old well house. Now just like you, Kagome and your father were not allowed in there. Your father was too afraid to follow the cat so he had your aunt go get him. Just as Kagome was about to pick up Buyo, a centipede demon broke through the well and grabbed Kagome and pulled her through the well."  
Kagome gasped at this point. "Was Aunt Kagome alright!" she asked, her eyes wide.  
"Yes." her grandmother replied, "But very scared. When she got out of the well, she found herself back in time. We never found out exactly when in time she was, but she was around the 1500's. But anyways, to make the story a bit shorter, she awakened a young half demon by the name of Inuyasha-"  
The little girl giggled. "Inuyasha lives next door!" she exclaimed.  
The old lady shook her head. "That's a different Inuyasha, dear." she said, "It's a coincidence his name is name is Inuyasha."  
"Oh." Kagome said thinking it over, "Please go back to the story."  
"Inuyasha saved your Aunt Kagome only after the centipede demonbit her, reveiling the Shikon no Tama. The next day the jewel was stolen by a crow demon. Kagome shot her arrow, killing the demon, but she shattered the jewel. She spent the next few years searching with Inuyasha for the shards of the jewel. As they went they aquired three friends, a demon slayer named Sango, a monk named Miroku, and a little fox demon named Shippo. Kagome could use the well to come back home and she did every time she had the chance. Only she and Inuyasha could get through the well."  
"Did they ever find all the jewel shards?" Kagome asked, inthralled in the story.  
Her grandmother's eyes filled with pain. It took her a few seconds to reply. "We-we don't know." she admitted, "Kagome went through the well one day and never came back..." A tear dripped down her cheek.  
Kagome got up and hugged the old woman. The woman smiled and ran her hand through the girl's hair. "You look exactly like Kagome." Mrs. Higurashi said  
"That's because I _am_ Kagome!" Kagome exclaimed.  
Her grandmother laughed. "Perhaps. Perhaps."_

"Good morning! It's another glorious day and the first of September! Summer break's over for some schools. Hope yours isn't one of them!" Groaning, Kagome sat up in her bed, turning off the alarm on her clock.  
"That dream again." she mumbled, "I've had it to about here, hearing Grandma's story about Aunt Kagome each night." Slipping out of bed, Kagome walked over to her closet and pulled out her school uniform. Unluckily she was going to one of those schools that opened today.  
"Kagome!" her mother called, "Come down for breakfast right now! Stop sleeping in! You're going to be late!"  
"But my alarm clock just rang mom!"Kagome yelled back down.  
"Then set it earlier! You're going to late! School starts in a half an hour!"  
Kagome glanced at her clock. 8:05. Her mother had been right. She had to reset her clock. 'I'll do it later.' she thought, hurrying downstairs.  
"Morning sleepy head." Kagome's father said grinning, "Don't worry about sleeping in so late. The exercise you're going to get from running to school is good for you."  
"Souta!" her mother said disapprovingly, "Don't encourage her!"  
"I'm not!" Souta insisted.  
"You are."his wiferetorted, putting pancakes on Kagome's plate, "Kagome, you're going to have to eat this quickly. Your father and I don't have time to drive you today. I'm sorry."  
"It's alright." Kagome replied, pouring syrup onto her breakfast, "I'll hurry."

Fifteen minutes later, Kagome was running out of the house. She passed the well house, then the god tree, and finally the shrine. Just as she was about to run down the infamous stairs of her family shrine, a miscalculated step sent her tripping, and then rolling, down the entire set.  
She was deposited at the bottome of the stairs, in front of a pair of shoes. Looking up, she saw a boy with white hair, gold eyes, and a red baseball cap, who was leaning against a bike, smirking at her. "Great job there Kagome." he commented.  
"Be quiet Inuyasha." Kagome said glaring at him, standing up. She felt her faceheating up. Inuyasha's parentswere old family friends.He lived next door to the shrine and was two years older than Kagome.  
"You've got to be more careful. God, how'd you get yourself rolling down that mountain?"  
"Bad luck." she replied, "The world's out to get me today."  
"The teachers will be too if you're late on the first day." Inuyasha agreed. He got onto his bike, but just stood there for a second. "Get on."  
"What?"  
"I said get on!" Inuyasha repeated, getting a bit irritated, he didn't like having to repeat himeself.  
"But you don't have another seat on your bike." Kagome said, "Where would I sit?  
Inuyasha pointed behind him, rolling his eyes. Behind him was a piece of wood attached to the piece of metal above the back wheel. "It'll hold your weight."  
"Are you sure?" Kagome asked.  
"Just get on the damn bike." Inuyasha growled.  
"Fine!" Kagome said. Seeing that there were trick bars on the back wheel of the bike, Kagome got on, using the piece of wood as an extra seat, the trick bars as if they were petals, and put her arms around Inuyasha's chest. "If we get in trouble it's your own fault." she warned.  
Inuyasha started petaling towards the school. "We're not going to get in trouble." he told her. Growing up with Kagome, he was used to statements like her last.  
Kagome was amazed at how fast they were going. Her hair spread out behind her, catching a much larger wind than Kagome could ever create, riding a bike, especially with an extra passenger.  
"So are you excited to be going to a new school?" Inuyasha called back to her, "I promise the highschool's better than the middle school."  
'That's right.' Kagome thought, 'I'm a freshman this year at the highschool. Inuyasha's a junior this year.' "Yeah." Kagome said, "I'm really excited! How are the teachers?"  
"Not bad." Inuyasha replied, "Just watch out for old Mr. Docolm. He's hell. He made a girl cry in his class last year because she didn't know an answer to the question he asked her."  
"What subject does he teach?"  
"Freshman physics."  
"Oh god..."  
Inuyasha laughed.

Inuyasha pulled up in front of the school. "You can get off here." he told her, "The bike rack's on the other side of the school where the junior entrance is. There's no point for you to go there when the freshman entrance is here."  
"Thanks Inuyasha!" Kagome said jumping off the bike and running into the school.  
"You owe me Kagome!"


	2. School Problems

Live for Tomorrow

**Author's Note**: All these ideas for this story have been spinning around in my head. I've gotta get them out before they throw off my balance!

* * *

Inuyasha finished locking his bike up in the bike rack and turned around to see his best friend. "Hey."  
"Hey." Miroku replied, "How have you been this summer? I haven't seen you at all since school ended."  
"I wonder why?" Inuyasha said sarcastically. They started towards the door of the school. "Maybe it could have been that fact that you were in France all through out vacation."  
"Perhaps." his friend agreed, "But it was worth it. You'll never believe how beautiful the girls are in that country are."  
"You're such a pervert." Inuyasha grumbled.  
"I am." Miroku admitted, "And for that reason I must ask you this. Who was that beautiful girl that was riding on the back of your bike this morning. You'll have to introduce me to her."  
Inuyasha stopped next to his locker. "What are you talking about it?" he asked, playing with the lock on the door. "That was Kagome."  
"Kagome!" the girl chaser exclaimed, generally surprised, "God she's even more lovelier than she was when I left!"  
His books in his arms, Inuyasha slammed his locker. "Let's get this one thing straight." he told his friend seriously. "Don't even _think_ about messing with Kagome. If you do I'll beat you to a bloody pulp."  
"Threatening your best friend?" Miroku asked in mock horror, "I feel so hurt. But you did it in protection for your darling littleKagome. Do I sense I bit of jelousness? Could it be that you've fallen for your old family friend? Well it's not like I can blame you. She's a beaut-"  
Inuyasha hit him over the head with his books. "Don't you _dare _repeat what you just said." he growled, "I do _not_ have a crush on Kagome. It's just my responsiblity to keep her out of trouble. She doesn't need someone like you hitting on her."  
Miroku laughed. "Say what you want Inuyasha." he said, "I promise I won't tell anyone." This resulted in another wack on the head." 

Kagome ran into the school and straight to her homeroom class, not even bothering to drop her backpack off at her locker. She was going to be late! Running through the class door, Kagome was relieved to hear the bell ring just as she sat down in one of two empty chairs left.  
"Well, well, Miss Kagome Higurashi. What a pleasant surprise to see that you decided to finally join the class." the teacher said from his desk. The teacher was a man in his later years with a gray balding head and a very round stomach. He wasn't very tall either.  
Kagome looked from her teacher to the name on the board and inwardly groaned. Mr. Docolm. That was the guy that Inuyasha had warned her about.  
"I'm very sorry for being on the bell Mr. Docolm." Kagome said standing up and bowing.  
"I hear that you're a good student Miss Higurashi." the teacher said, "But I also hear you spend quite a lot of time with that trouble maker, Mr. Inuyasha Taisho. His behavior must be rubbing off on you. You will recieve a late slip. If you recieve another you will be attending detention."  
"But sir! I wasn't late!" Kagome insisted.  
"Then never mind the late slip."  
She sighed in relief.  
"You will be attending detention tomorrow. No one speaks back to me. I believe you will learn this as you participate in my class."  
Kagome gasped. Inuyasha was right. This guy _was _hell!  
"Now that we have the entire class here, I'd like to introduce you to a new student. Miss Sango Tsukisto. She'll need someone to help her around the school today and introduce her to people. Miss Higurashi? Perhaps you would like to do this and make me think better of you."  
"Yes sir." Kagome said nodding.  
"Miss Tsukisto, please sit next to Miss Higurashi."  
Nodding, the new girl sat down in the last empty seat in the room.

"I'll introduce you to my friends Eri, Ayumi, and Yuka." Kagome told Sango as they grabbed their food from the cafeteria, "They'll join us at the table as soon as they get in here.  
"Sounds good to me." Sango replied, "Where should we sit?"  
Kagome looked around the room until she spied an empty table in the corner. "How about there?" she suggested, pointing to the table.  
"Sure."  
The two girls walked over to the table, and sat down. "So what school did you go to before this?" Kagome asked.  
"Just to the school in the next district over." Sango replied, "I, uh, got kicked out for missing too many days."  
"You weren't playing hooky, were you?" Kagome asked surprised.  
"No." her new friend said laughing, "My parents wanted to teach me other things... Things I can't learn in school."  
Kagome nodded absently. She knew what that was like. Her father, who was the new priest of the Higurashi shrine, had taken her out of school every once in a while to teach her a thing or two about being a miko.  
"Oi! Kagome!"  
The girls looked over to see Inuyasha walking towards them. He still wore the hat he had been wearing that morning. The boy sat down at the table and looked at Sango. "Who's this?" he asked.  
"Sango. She's a new student." Kagome replied, "She just transfered over. Sango, this is Inuyasha."  
"Is he your boyfriend?" Sango asked.  
"No!" Inuyasha and Kagome said together.  
Kagome laughed a bit while Inuyasha scowled. "He's just a friend." Kagome explained. She turned to Inuyasha."What's up?"  
"How's the day going so far?"  
"I'm already in detention tomorrow." Kagome groaned.  
"Mr. Docolm?" Inuyasha guessed.  
"How'd you know?"  
"Guessed." he replied, "Don't worry. Detention's not too bad. I'll probably be joining you too."  
"You've already misbehaved?" she said, raising an eyebrow.  
"No, but the teachers don't like me here. It's just a matter of time."  
"Hey Inuyasha!" a boy yelled from a table on the other side of the room, "Get back over here! We're not finished talking to you!"  
"Well I've got to go." Inuyasha said standing up, "Talk to you girls later. And Kagome? Watch out."  
"Watch out?" Kagome repeated, confused. But Inuyasha was already walking away, yelling back to his buddies.  
"Hey Kagome?"  
Kagome looked back to Sango. Her new friend's tone of voice was serious. "Yeah?"  
"Your friend, Inuyasha..."  
"What is it?"  
"He's a demon." Sango finally said sighing, "You've got to be careful around him. He might have been warning you about himself. I don't know you've known each other, but it might be in your best interest to stay away from him. Demons are dangerous."  
"Actually he's a half demon." Kagome replied cheerfully.  
"You already knew?" she said, surprised.  
"Yeah." Kagome said nodding. "He and his family are family friends. He lives next to my family's shrine. He's perfectly safe to be around. Just a bit grumpy. How'd you know?"  
"Knack." Sango mumbled, blushing a little. She became very interested in her food.  
"Hey Kagome!" a girl yelled, running over to them. She was followed by two other girls. "You've got to introduce us to the new girl.  
Kagome smiled. "Sango, this is Yuka, Eri, and Ayumi."

Kagome found herself walking out of the school alone that day. Her friends had joined a scrapbooking club that met every Monday and somehow talked Sango into joining. Today was Monday so they were staying late for the first meeting. Kagome also didn't see Inuyasha. Not even one of his friends was around. She was bummed.  
Kagome scanned the school yard one more time for someone to talk to. She remembered what Inuyasha had said that morning. There was a seperate entrance to the school for each grade level. She walked off to the side of the school where Inuyasha had said the Junior entrance was. Maybe he was there.  
"Hey look at the babe over there."  
"She's hot."  
"Have you seen her around here before?"  
"Must be one of the freshmen."  
Kagome turned to see a group of four boys leaning against the school building. They were all smoking while passing a bottle of some liquour around. They were all drunk. Worst of all they were all looking at her.  
"Hey girl!" the first one shouted over to her, "Come over here!"  
"Yeah!" the second said grinning, "We'll share some booze with you. You want that?"  
She was about to respond to the question when she found herself being pulled towards the group by the third boy.  
The fourth boy pulled her away from the third, and brought her close to him. She was then pulled to the first boy. Kagome was so close to him that she could smell the alcohol on his breath. "Come with me sweetie." he said grinning drunkenly, "I'll show you a good time."  
"Get away from me!" Kagome gasped, trying to push away. The boy only held on tighter.  
"What the hell do you think you're doing!"  
Kagome found herself pulled out of the boy's grasp and into another. The four looked surprised. The second one, who had been holding the liquour, dropped it. Kagome looked at her rescuer to see a very angry Inuyasha.  
"Up-upperclassman Inuyasha!" The first one exclaimed.  
"Answer my question!" Inuyasha growled.  
"We were just playing." The third one insisted.  
"Play!" Inuyasha replied, "My ass! Never talk to Kagome again, you got that!"  
The four nodded quickly.  
"Now get out of here!" The group of boys hurried away, running in somewhat curvy lines. They were definitely drunk.  
Inuyasha looked down at the girl he was holding and quickly let go. "You okay?" he asked.  
"Yeah." Kagome replied, "Thanks."  
"I told you to watch out!" Inuyasha half yelled, "You always get into trouble like this!"  
"Well excuse me!" she exclaimed.  
Now Kagome and Inuyasha were well known for bickering among themselves, but surprisingly this argument went no where. Both just glared at each other.  
Finally Inuyasha broke the silence. "You're riding home with me."  
"And why's that?"  
"Because if you don't you're going to get into even more trouble! I know it!"  
"Fine!" Underneith her angry face, Kagome was touched. She had no clue Inuyasha cared about her enough to save her from a group of drunks who would have done who knows what and then bring her home so that nothing else would happen to her. She followed him to the bike rack.

The ride home was silent until it was almost over. "How'd you end up in that position?" Inuyasha asked his passenger.  
"I was going to look for you." Kagome replied.  
"Oh." There was a short moment of silence. "If you ever get into something like that againg just yell." Inuyasha said, "I'll come... Or one of my friends. We'll watch out for you."  
"Thanks..."  
"Don't mention it." Once again there was another pause. "It would be easier if you were uglier."  
"WHAT!"


	3. Homework Help

Live for Tomorrow

* * *

Kagome glared at her homework. History might have come easy to her, but science definitely didn't. "Who cares how many valence electrons are in an atom anyway!" she grumbled. She spent a few more minutes staring at her textbook, the facts her eyes were absorbing beyond her.  
Finally Kagome closed her book with a snap, and collected her papers. This was going nowhere. She needed. Kagome shuffled downstairs, her school work in hand, and walked right out of the house.  
"Where are you going?"  
Kagome looked to her left to see her father sweeping the entrance to the family shrine. "Just going to get some help on my homework." She replied, "I'm hopeless, I swear!"  
Souta laughed, nodding towards his daughter. "Alright then." He said, "Hope you get everything figured out."  
"I will." Kagome assured him.  
She hurried down the hundred or so steps to the main road and turned right. There in front of her was a house. It was much larger than her own, done in a Victorian style. In front were three cars: a black Jaguar Xke, a red Voltswagon Beetle, and a white Porsche Boxter with a bike leaning against it. So his brother was home visiting from college.  
Kagome walked up to the front door and rang the bell. A few minutes later a girl a few years older than herself opened the door. She wore a black pair of pants and a black short-sleeved shirt. Her blond hair was pulled up in a high bun. This was the family maid and just all around helper. "Hi Emily." Kagome said smiling.  
"Kagome." The girl said nodding towards her, "What's up?"  
"Nothing much." She replied holding her schoolbooks, "I just need a little help with my homework. Is Inuyasha here?"  
Emily laughed. "The first day and you already need help?" she asked.  
Kagome blushed. "Afraid so. I've never been good at science."  
"He's up in his room." Emily replied, "You can go right in."  
"Thanks." Kagome walked through the door and made her way down the hallway to the staircase.  
"Kagome!" She turned to see a woman sitting in one of the rooms that were attached to the hallway, smiling kindly at her. This was Inuyasha's mother, his father's second wife. It wasn't unusual for Kagome to come over unannounced and Inuyasha's mother always greeted her warmly. "I thought it was you talking to Emily. How was your first day at school?"  
"Not bad, Mrs. Taisho." Kagome replied, "I had a little problem with some of the school bums, but Inuyasha helped me out of that."  
Mrs. Taisho nodded. "That sounds like my son." She caught sight of Kagome's books. "Homework trouble?"  
Kagome nodded.  
She laughed. "Then I better stop talking and let you go see Inuyasha." She said, "Hope you two can figure it out!"  
"Thank you." Kagome replied, "Nice seeing you."  
"And you too honey. Oh by the way, would you like to stay for dinner? I'm making it tonight. Spaghetti and meatballs. Sound good?"  
"Sounds good." Kagome said grinning, "Count me in!"  
The girl made her way down the rest of the hallway, and straight up the stairs. She stopped outside a room with the door open. The room was dark except for a small lamp on a very orderly desk, facing the open door. Inuyasha's older half brother from his father's first marriage was sitting at the desk, bent over some papers.  
"Hi Sesshoumaru." Kagome said cheerfully.  
Sesshoumaru looked up from what he was doing. "Hello Higurashi." He said in his usual calm, cool tone.  
"How are you?" she asked. Sesshoumaru had a habit of never speaking anymore than he had to. It was Kagome's game to get him to say as much as she could.  
"I am fine." He replied, "And you?"  
A hit! He had said two words without having to! "I'm good." She told him, "So are you home from college?"  
"I am."  
"Why? School just started for us."  
"That is your school. This is mine."  
"That makes sense."  
"Yes it does."  
"What are you doing?"  
"Work for school."  
"But you just got home, right? Why are you doing it now?"  
"Procrastination has never been one of my problems."  
"That's good. It's one of my problems."  
"That is too bad. Perhaps you should work on that."  
"Perhaps I should. Do you have any ideas to help?"  
Sesshoumaru sighed. "Higurashi." He started, "Would you please go irritate my brother like you came here to do? As I said, I've got work."  
He had beaten her. But only after saying a lot of extra words to get her to go away. The real victory went to Kagome "Alright." Kagome said nodding, "Nice talking to you Sesshoumaru."  
She continued her trip down the hall until she was outside the last room. This door was closed, but Kagome didn't bother to knock when she walked in.  
Inuyasha was at his desk like his brother, but his faced a window on the other side of the room. Inuyasha's hat was finally off, revealing two white, fuzzy, dog ears. Kagome immediately walked over and pulled on them with her free hand that wasn't holding books. "Cut that out!" Inuyasha exclaimed, moving his ear so it pulled out of her grasp, but not turning to look at her, "Who let you in!"  
"Emily." Kagome replied, "And she told me I could come up. So did your mom." She grabbed Inuyasha's ear again. Kagome was the only one outside of the family who knew the Taisho household's secret. Sesshoumaru and his father were full blooded dog demons. Inuyasha was a half demon, a result of having a human mother. Emily was also a demon, but Kagome didn't know what type. Not even the rest of Kagome's family knew this secret and they were old family friends. The day that Kagome had found the secret out had been awkward to say the least. And finding out had been as simple as her five year old self pulling Inuyasha's hat off.  
Inuyasha moved his ear for a second time, but his friend just grabbed it again. He gave up and let Kagome play with the ear. She did this every time he took off his hat around her. "I know you haven't finished your homework yet." Inuyasha said, "So you must need help with your homework. What is it now?"  
"Science." She replied, letting go of his ear, "It just doesn't make any sense."  
He rolled his eyes. "Pull up a chair." Inuyasha said, gesturing to one in the corner of his room. Kagome put her books down on his desk and went over to get the chair.

An hour in a half later, Kagome had figured out what the crazy world inside an atom looked like. With much help from Inuyasha of course.  
"So how many valence electrons are in a inert gas?" Inuyasha questioned.  
"There's eight valence electrons in an inept gas!" Kagome exclaimed happily.  
"Idiot." He grumbled, "Yeah, there's eight valance electrons, but they're inert! Not inept!"  
"Oh." Kagome said laughing a bit. "Whoops."  
There was a knock on the door and Mrs. Taisho popped her head into the room. "Dinner's ready." she announced, "Come down in a few minutes." With this said, she left, closing the door behind her.  
"You staying?" Inuyasha asked Kagome. It was not an unusual event.  
"Yeah." She replied, "I heard your mom was cooking."  
He nodded. "Emily's got the night off." He answered, "But she was planning to cook before Emily said she had someplace to go. That was this morning."  
"Do you know where she's going?" Kagome asked.  
"A date I think." Inuyasha said, "And I told her if it was Miroku pretending to be someone older again, she could beat him up."  
Kagome laughed. "I wouldn't be surprised if it was Miroku." She commented, "Well, you ready for dinner? I think I've got a hang of this stuff."  
"You better have a grip on it." He grumbled, "We've spent a hell of a lot of time on it."  
The two headed downstairs for dinner. In the dining room, five places were set with food and three were already taken. In the bright light of the room Kagome could make out Sesshoumaru's maroon and blue face markings, that were covered with make up in public, better than she could in the dark.  
Next to him was his father. "Hey Mr. Taisho." Kagome said politely as she took one of the empty seats. Inuyasha took the one next to her. Mr. Taisho was a nice guy. He shared the same markings on his face that Sesshoumaru did, but opted to keep his long white hair in a ponytail instead of down.  
"Hello Kagome." He replied smiling, "Nice to see you around. Izoyoi told me that you were over to get some homework trouble straightened out. How'd it go?"  
"Good." She answered, "I get it now."  
"An hour and a half later." Inuyasha mumbled. Kagome glared at him.  
"Inuyasha." Sesshoumaru said casually, twirling a bit of spaghetti on his fork, "You leaned your bike on my car."  
"Yeah?" Inuyasha replied, "The kickstand's broken. I didn't want in lying on the ground."  
"My car, is new." Sesshoumaru said a break between the second and third word. He glared at his brother, "There is now a scratch on it."  
"Oh well." Inuyasha said shrugging, "Your loss. If I recall you're the one who broke the kickstand off."  
Sesshoumaru acting like he hadn't heard the last statement. "You'll be paying for the damage of course." He finished.  
"WHAT!" Inuyasha yelled.  
"You heard me little brother!"  
"I didn't ask you to pay for my kickstand when _you_ broke it!"  
"That would only take a few dollars to fix." Sesshoumaru retorted, "My car will take hundreds."  
"Don't think I'm gonna pay to make your car look all new and spiffy again!" Inuyasha growled.  
"Boys!" Mrs. Taisho exclaimed, "Please! We have a guest!"  
The two glanced at Kagome. "It's just Kagome." The younger said, "It's not like she's heard us argue thousands of times." Sesshoumaru nodded. For once the two were in agreement.  
Their father sighed. "Sesshoumaru." He said, "It wasn't nice to break your brother's bike like that. You can pay for it."  
"Yes father." Sesshoumaru said nodding.  
"And Inuyasha, it was uncalled for to rest your bike against your brother's car and cause so much damage. You can also pay for it."  
"But dad!" Inuyasha exclaimed, "That's not fair! I can't pay-"  
"Don't try to tell me you can't pay for it." Mr. Taisho said sternly, "I was just at the bank with you last week and saw that your bank account is more than able to pay for a little scratch in a car."  
"But dad!"  
"But nothing!"  
Inuyasha sighed. There was just no arguing with his father. The meal continued uneventfully.

Inuyasha walked Kagome out of the house after dinner and a desert of vanilla ice cream. "What's up with you?" Kagome asked, "You're usually not such a courteous guy to walk me out. Hey, why not just walk me all the way home?"  
The hanyou raised an eyebrow. "Do you want me to?" he asked.  
Kagome blushed. "No." she replied, "I was just being sarcastic."

"I wanted to see if I really did scratch Sesshoumaru's car." Inuyasha explained.  
"Oh, that makes sense." Kagome said.  
Inuyasha leaned over the car where the 'scratch' was. Rolling his eyes, Inuyasha stuck one clawed finger out and wiped the 'scratch'. It disappeared. "A scuff." He determined, "I'll have to go show the idiot accuser and dad. See ya around Kagome."  
"Yeah." Kagome said nodding, "See you."

* * *

**Author's Notes:** Yeah, I know that usually the author's note is at the top, but there were a few things I wanted to make notes on... a few that I've wanted to for the past two chapters. -.-;

**What in the world is going on! I thought Kagome died! Why is Inuyasha living in the present time with his parents and Sesshy? X.X  
**If this is still confusing to anyone, Kagome did die. The Kagome in the story is her reincarnation andSouta'sdaughter. That'swhy she lives at the shrine.Inuyasha and his family are also reincarnations... well Inuyasha is. May not the rest of his family. Wow. I confused myself.

**You said that Kagome's getting off from summer break in the first chapter. Dummy! Japan doesn't have summer break!  
**Ah! But you're wrong! They _do_ have summer break in Japan! It's just a whole lot shorter than an American summer break. I don't know how long it is, but I'm guessing two or three weeks. Probably two.

**Why is Inuyasha being so nice to Kagome! He's usually a jerk!  
**Once again. REINCARNATION! Compare Kikyo and Kagome. Nothing alike. But for all your reading pleasure, I gave all of our main characters the same personality as the last time.

**Seperate entrances to the school for different grade levels?  
**I don't know. I made it up. In all the schools I've been to there have been wings for each grade's homeroom and where their lockers were. So I though, 'Hey! Why not just give them different entrances?'

**Inuyasha said that he and his friends would help Kagome. Is Inuyasha in a gang?  
**What makes you think that? He just has a close group of friends!

**Wow. Inuyasha's got a Porsche, Jaguar, and a Beetle! They're rich!  
**You have no idea. Cars are very expensive in Japan as are houses. While Kagome's house was passed down through the family, I'm guessing Inuyasha's dad just bought his. They're filthy rich. No doubt about it.

**Why does everyone use the name Taisho as Inuyasha's last name?  
**In the series, Inuyasha's dad is called Inu no Taisho. No, it's not a name, it means Leader of the Dogs.


	4. The Club

Live for Tomorrow

* * *

Kagome walked into school, stopping at her locker. She had set her alarm clock to an earlier time last night so she was on time this morning. But it didn't really matter. She already had a detention today. At least she could empty her backpack today.  
"Higurashi? Kagome Higurashi?"  
Kagome turned to see a girl a few years older than herself behind her. "Yes?" she asked.  
The older girl bowed. "I'm Alanna Suzu." she said, "I was wondering if you were planning on joining any clubs in this school."  
"A club?" Kagome repeated, "I was thinking about joining one, but I really haven't had time to see what are out there. Why?"  
"I'm the president of the Little Friends Club." Alanna explained, "It's a community service club where chosen students spend time with orphans. We've got one more slot and were wondering if you were interested in joining."  
The club sounded fun. Kagome decided to find more out. "When do you visit them?"  
"The first period of school each Tuesday."  
_That's during Mr. Docolm's class! _Kagome thought. She grinned. "I think I'll join." Kagome told Alanna.  
The older girl grinned. "Great!" she exclaimed, "We start today. So I'll just have to let the Staff Coordinator for the club know that you've accepted the invitation. Come with me. We're leaving right after that."  
Alanna started walking away. Kagome quickly shoved her backpack into her locker and hurried after her. "Just to let you know, my offer to you wasn't any old offer." Alanna commented, "Not many people get this chance. You have to have top grades so that the teachers know you can make up the work you missed and you also have to have a good heart to interact with the kids. They really are sweet."  
They had arrived at Mr. Docolm's room. The older girl opened up the door and walked in. Kagome followed. The teacher was alone in the classroom. It was still early enough that no one had come in.  
He looked up. "Have you agreed to join the club Miss Kagome?" he asked, "It's quite an interesting experience."  
She gasped. "You're the Staff Coordinator?  
"That I am." he replied, "Does it surprise you?"  
"Just a little." Kagome admitted.  
Mr. Docolm shrugged. "I chose you for the last slot here because I saw your grades from your middle school. Straight A's with the occasional B is quite impressive. I have also been told by your former teachers that you are quite talented with young children. But if your grades seem to be slipping I will be pulling you out of this club. Do you understand?"  
"Yes sir."  
Just then a group of eleven students came into the room. "First visit of the year!" one of them cheered, "Hey Mr. Docolm, what grade are we hanging out with this year?"  
"Second." he replied.  
"Seven year olds?" another asked, "Sweet!"  
Kagome guessed this was the rest of the club. She was surprised. There weren't many members. Perhaps they all watched more than one orphan.  
That's when one of the club members noticed her. "Hey." the girl said, "Are you the new person Alanna was going to ask to join? Kagome Higurashi, right?"  
"Yeah." Kagome answered nodding.  
"Sanoa Mitsu." she replied, sticking a hand out for Kagome to shake. She then gestured to the rest of the club. "That's Rejim, Molly, Katsui, Long, Suki, Kaoa, Kaori, they're twins, Andy, Mikoma, and Takina. Welcome to the club. We have a lot of fun here."  
"The kids are always good." the boy named Andy agreed, "And of course we always have that added bonus of missing some school time once a week."  
"Please don't act so disappointed." Mr. Docolm said sarcastically, "Now if you teens are ready to leave, I suggest you do so. The bus is waiting."  
The club began filing out of the room. Kagome followed them outside the school where a bus was waiting. But of course as fate would have it, the tip of her shoe found the slightest crack in the pavement and Kagome went falling towards it. She closed her eyes tight.  
Suddenly it all stopped. Kagome's eyes opened causiously to find herself in someone's arms. She looked up. "Inuyasha?"  
"You're so clumsy." the hanyou grumbled, letting go of her. "Where were you going anyway?"  
"I joined a club that visits orphans." Kagome replied, "Today's the first day."  
Inuyasha raised his eyebrow. "The Little Friends Club?" he asked.  
She nodded. "Yeah. Do you know it?"  
"Course." Inuyasha answered, "It's the smart people's club. How'd you get in? I help you with your homework every night. You're not smart."  
"Hey!" Kagome exclaimed, glaring at him, "That's not nice!"  
"I know." he said, "But it's true." She looked as if she was ready to smack him. Inuyasha mentally smirked. It was easy to make her mad. "Where's your jacket?"  
And it was true. Kagome had been just about to smack him. His question confused her. "At home. Why?"  
Rolling his eyes, Inuyasha pulled off his own and handed it to her."It's cold out you know. I don't want you getting sick and missing any school. Then you'll come over to my house looking for help, make me run out of time to do my own homework, and then get me sick! Feh!"  
And once again Kagome was ready to smack him. "Well _sorry_!" she snapped, hurrying off towards the bus. "And don't even TRY to tell me I'd get you sick! It's impossible to get you sick!" Kagome spat over her shoulder. She stomped onto the bus, the doors closed behind her, and it drove off.  
Inuyasha was left alone, outside the school, without his coat, staring at where the bus had been. "Tough brake man. "Miroku said patting Inuyasha on the shoulder, "Giving her your coat was a good idea, but telling her she was stupid was not. Even idiots know that. If you want to ask her out don't be a jerk. You'll never get her."  
"I DON'T WANT HER!" Inuyasha screeched.  
The school grounds became surprisingly silent.  
"Feh." The hanyou stomped off into the school.

As soon as Kagome sat down on the bus, she found herself surrounded by the girls in the club (which was most of the club). "Why were you talking to Inuyasha Taisho!" Molly demanded.  
"He gave you his coat!" Katsui exclaimed.  
"Does he like you?" Mikoma asked.  
"Is he your boyfriend!" Sanoa put in.  
Kagome blushed. "Inuyasha's not my boyfriend." she replied, "He only likes me as a friend. I was talking to him because he's my next door neighbor and a family friend."  
"Oh." Kaoa said.  
"It's a good thing you're not going out with Inuyasha." Suki said nodding.  
"Why's that?" Kagome asked, confused. Had Inuyasha developed a bad reputation at school that she didn't know about?  
"Haven't you seen him!" Takina exclaimed, her eyes wide, "He's so hot! Every girl in the school has a dream of being his girlfriend! Even the girls that are older than him! And to top it off he's a rebel, but not a serious one. That's the description of any highschool girl's dream guy! Really Kagome! You should know that!"  
"But you still haven't told me why it's a good think I'm not going out with him." she pointed out, "Only why I should."  
"Because if you were to go out with him you'd practically be the enemy of every girl at school!" Saki explained, "They'd all hate you."  
"All?" Kagome repeated.  
Katsui nodded. "Except for us of course. We'll be nice... At least try. And believe me. The life of a highschool girl is a tough one."  
"But then again she'd become popular if she was to be Inuyasha's gf." Molly said thoughtfully, "Then maybe the girls would respect her."  
"They'd act like it." Sanoa said, "But they'd still hate her deep down."  
"Yeah." the group agreed together.  
Kagome swallowed nervously.  
"So what are you waiting for! Put his coat on!"

* * *

**Author's Notes:** I think I'll keep on answering everyone's questions at the end.

**Will the reincarnated Kagome ever find out about her ancestor?  
**If I told you that I'd end up giving away my whole plot line! I wouldn't want to do that, now would I?

**Are Tetsusaiga and Tenseiga going to appear?  
**As of now I'm planning to bring them in, but I don't know when they'll appear. They might just appear once, but they also might have a more important role. I haven't decided yet.

**Is Emily supposed to me?  
**No. Emily's just a usual character I came up with. I wanted to show that the Taisho family is very very rich. This is what I also tried to show when I said they had a big house and three cars.

**Are there going to be any more flashbacks?  
**Yeah! Mostly little ones, but there should be a few bigger ones scattered around.

**Inuyasha and the rest of the gang didn't die! How could they be reincarnated?  
**You're right. They didn't die during the last fight with Naraku. Only Kagome died then. But they did die from old age. Yes, even Inuyasha died from old age. He's only a half demon so he didn't live as long as most. As for Sesshoumaru, >.>;; Please ignore the plot hole. Let's just pretend he died too. Okay?

**How come they have all their usual names? If they're reincarnations shouldn't they have new names?  
**Probably they should. But I'm the author and I get to decide what everyone's names are.


	5. The Question

Live for Tomorrow

* * *

Kagome got off the bus and looked up at the giant gray building in front of her. This was the orphanage she and the rest of the club would be coming to once a week for the rest of the school year.Kagome shivered, pulling Inuyasha's coat closer to her. The hanyou had been right. It was cold out today.  
Kagome followed the group into the building. They stopped at the reception desk where a woman was working. "This is Tokyo Academics High School." Alanna told the receptionist. "We're here to visit our class."  
The woman typed a few things into her computer. "You'll be helping class 1-A." she said.  
"First grade?" Andy said frowning, "I thought we were working with second graders!"  
"There was a bit of a mix up when we were informing your school of what class they would be hosting." The receptionist explained, "You'll be working with the first graders now. I assure you that they're very sweet, better than the second graders if I do say so myself. Little brats." The last part had been said under her breath while she rubbed some bright red scratches on her arm.  
"Of course." Alanna agreed, "And where is the class?"  
"Take the stairs up to the second floor and it should bee the first room on your right."  
"Thank you."  
"You're welcome. I hope you have a nice time. You don't know how much the children love visits from older students."  
The school group walked up the stairs, finding the classroom, which was well marked,easily.Kagome and the rest of her school matesall peaked through the window, trying to get a peak at the children they would be playing with. Currently the first graders were sitting in a circle on the floor, singing a song and clapping their hands.  
Alanna knocked. The teacher, who had been leading the song, turned and smiled, motioning them to come in. The song immediately ended, its singers intent on meeting the new people.  
"Alright class." The teacher said turning back to them, "These are olderchildren from one of our sister schools that have come to play with you!" The children cheered. "Now there are the same amount of you as there are high schoolers so we'll be pairing you off." The teacher looked back at Kagome and the others, "I have a list of your names somewhere." She went over to her desk, pulling out a paper after a bit of shuffling other papers around. "Here we are! These will be the pairings for the rest of the year. Alanna, you'll be with Pania, Andy, you'll be with Jin, Kagome, you can hang out with Shippo."  
The list continued, but Kagome wasn't listening any more. The little boy who came to running over was such a cutie! He had somewhat long, red hair pulled back in a bluish bow. Somewher in the back of her head, the style was familiar, yet something was missing. Kagome blinked, clearing her head.  
"Are you nice?" the boy asked.  
Kagome giggled. "Well I think I am." she replied smiling, "Are you nice?"  
"Yes I am." Shippo replied proudly, "I like to help my classmates out with their school work when I can and I always stand up for the girls when the other boys are teasing them."  
This boy was getting cuter and cuter by the second! "Well that's very nice of you." Kagome told him, "You should be very proud of yourself."  
Shippo beamed, liking the praise he got. "And I always say please, you're welcome,and thank you, so thank you for the compliment."  
Kagome grinned. "You're quite welcome Shippo."  
"Could you take me to the bathroom please?" Shippo asked, "Mrs. Murphy says that we're not allowed to go by ourselves and you're so nice Iknow you'llbring me."  
She assumed Mrs. Murphy was the teacher. "Of course I will."Kagome replied, "But you've got to show me where it is.I've never been here before. I don'tknow where the bathroomsare."  
Thelittle boy nodded and took her hand in his own tiny fist.He lead her over to the teacher. "Mrs. Murphy? Kagome's going to take me to the bathroom, okay?"  
"Alright Shippo." the teacher replied nodding, "Just don'tget lost andtake Kagome all over the orphanage with you,okay? If you do she might not want to come back and play with you next week or ever again."  
"Yes Mrs. Murphy." Shippo nodded,pulling Kagomethrough the door. She found herself once again in the hallway of the school.The boy led her downhall after hall.Kagome started to wonder whether or not Shippo had gotten them lost in the end. Even if he hadn't, there was something else on his little mind. They had already passed at least two bathrooms.  
Out of no where, Kagome found herself being pulled into what looked like ajanitor's closet.Even though that was suprising, what surprised her even more was thatShippo's tug on her hand had been much stronger than what an average first grader could have managed. She wondered if he had fallen over. Glancing over at him, she saw that the answer was no. The little boy was seating himself on an over turned bucket quite calmly.  
"Whyare you here?"Kagome asked nervously.  
Shippo shrugged. "I had a question to ask you and I guessed that you probably wouldn't want me to ask where everyoneelsecould hear you." he explained, "The workers here in the orphanage are very nosy, and thisis one of the only places people won't find us."  
"What's your question?"she asked. What could Shippo possibly ask her that could be so private that he didn't want anyone else hearing?  
"Are you a demon?"  
Kagome blinked in suprised. "A-a what!" she gasped.  
Shippo gazed at her calmly. "A demon. Are you one?"  
"No!"Kagome replied. She had not been expecting that question. What a strange thing toask! "Why?"  
"Because you smell like one..." Shippo answered patiently. "Or at leasta half demon. That's the main scent. A half dog demon. But I can smellsome full demon and a little human on you too."  
"I'm not a demon." Kagome told him, "Are-are you one?"  
Shippo nodded. "I am." he replied, "I'm a full blooded fox demon. So if you're not a demon, why do you smell like one?"  
She took of Inuyasha's coat, offering it to him. "I'm borrowing the coat from a friend." Kagome explained, wondering why she was telling the kids this, "He's a half demon."  
He sniffed the coatand handed it backto her. "Yeah." he agreed, "That makes sense. Now that you took thecoat off you smell more human. But your friend's scent's still all over you. Are you his girlfriend?"  
Kagome blushed deeply. "No." she said quickly, "Just his neighbor. We spend a lot of time together. That's probably why I smell like him."  
Shippojumped offhis seat on the bucket and back over to thedoor that had closed. He opened it. "Come on." the boy requested, "We've got to get back to the classroom or else Mrs. Murphy will think Igot lost."  
Kagome laughed, following him out of thecloset. "Do you get lost often?" she asked.  
"No." Shippotold her, "I just pretend to. It gives me time to just be by myself. You don't get much time alone in an orphanage."  
"I bet." she agreed. They walked back towards the classroom, silent formost of the trip. Finally Kagome broke the quiet. "So, what's it like living in an orphanage?"  
"Sometimes it's fun." Shippo admitted, "But most of the time it's hard.People tell me that I'm lucky to be here, that the other kids that aqre stuck here with me are my family, but I'd much rather live in a real house with a real family. You're lucky to have one you know."  
Kagome couldn't help it anymore. She leaned over and hugged the little boy tightly, picking him up in the process. "You poor thing." she said, a tear of her own dripping out of one of her eyes, "Do you miss your parents?"  
"All the time." he replied, playing into Kagome's sympathy. He liked her hug. But but he didn't like was that she was crying for him. It almost made him feel guilty, so he continued. "But you get used to it after a while. Please don't cry for me."  
Kagome looked at him. "I guess you could smell my tears, couldn't you?" she asked smiling slightly. It was an easy guess. Inuyasha could and he was only a half demon so why couldn't Shippo if he was a full demon?  
"Yeah." Shippo said nodding.  
She put him down, letting him continue to lead her back towards the classroom.

* * *

**Will Kagome adopt Shippo when she's older? **

Actually that's my back up plan. I've got an idea when it comes to Kagome and Shippo. I'm just working it out right now. Even if I can work it out, don't expect the idea for a few more chapters at least.

**Why aren't you answering any more questions this time around? **

No one asked me any other questions! I only answer what I'm asked or what I think needs a bit of clarification.


	6. Late and Late Again

Kagome slipped into her second period class quite late. While returning, the club's bus had been stuck behind an unusually large traffic jam. Now the second class of the day was half over. Luckily Mr. Docolm had given each club member a hall pass and a note explaining where they had been and why they were late. Kagome handed her note to the teacher. He took the note, read it, nodded, and waved Kagome to an empty seat. Kagome grinned, noting it was next to Sango. The teacher returned to his lecture on mathematical matrixes.  
Kagome took her seat and bent down to pull her books out of her bag. Upon straightening up again, she noticed a little piece of folded paper waiting for her. Placing her books on the desk, Kagome unfolded the paper to find a note.  
_Where were you? –Sango  
_The note's recipient pulled out her pen and jotted down the reply underneath the message.  
_I got invited to be part this club that visits an orphanage once a week. I'll tell you more after class. Don't reply to this, I don't like getting in trouble. –Kagome  
_Kagome looked over at Sango who seemed to be paying full attention to the class's lesson. A quiet snap alerted Kagome to her friend's outstretched hand under her desk. Kagome slipped the note into it and Sango opened it. She read it, turned to Kagome, and nodded.  
"Miss Kagome, why haven't you opened your book yet?"  
Kagome squeaked and hurriedly pulled her book in front of her, flipping it open to the page written on the board.

"So tell me more about this club you joined." Sango prompted, "When did you join? Where did you go?" They were on their way to gym. Although both girls agreed that the subject was more aimed towards the boys of the class, they suspected it had to do with the gym teacher, it was a required subject.  
"I told you, we went to an orphanage." Kagome explained. She repeated most of what various club members had told her that morning, excluding the part about the club being exclusive. "And I joined this morning. The president of the club asked me last minute to join."  
"That's so cool!" Sango exclaimed, "I wish they had asked me! I definitely would have joined! So what's the kid you're watching like?"  
"His name's Shippo." Kagome replied, "And he's really cute. He acted all polite and he told me how he stands up for all the girls in his class and stuff like that!"  
Sango laughed. "It sounds like he'll grow up to be quite the gentleman." She commented.  
Kagome joined in with her own chuckle. "I think he's already- Oh!"  
As the two turned the corner, Kagome bumped into a boy had been running around the same one at the same time. The boy was able to stay upright, but the force he had exerted on Kagome sent her flying back a foot and landing on her back on the ground, her books scattering everywhere.  
"I'm so sorry!" the boy exclaimed, looking down at her with concern. "Are you alright!"  
She sat up, rubbing her head. "Yeah." Kagome replied, "Sorry about walking into you like that."  
Sango frowned, watching the scene before her play out.  
The boy offered a hand to help her up. "It should be me apologizing." He told her, "Sometimes I start running so fast I don't notice people around me. Hi. I'm Koga Ookami."  
"Kagome Higurashi." She looked up taking his offered hand and blushed. The boy was so handsome! He had blue eyes and wore his hair, which was on the long side, in a high ponytail. Koga smirked seeing the blush, but didn't make a comment.  
"Miss Higurashi, Mr. Ookami, Miss Tsukisto." A teacher called. They all looked over to see one of the newer teachers approaching. "What's going on here? Don't you have classes to be getting to?"  
Kagome bowed quickly. "Sorry." She said quickly.  
"I bumped into Kagome here." Koga explained, giving Kagome a quick nod, "I was helping her collect her books."  
The teacher raised an eyebrow. "Is that so?…" she trailed off. "Keep an eye on the time then. It would not be in your best measures to be late to a class. It _is_ only the second day of school you know."  
"Yes ma'am." Kagome agreed, bowing again, "I'm very sorry!"  
"Just continue on your way." She replied sighing. With that she walked off.  
Koga knelt down and started to pick up Kagome's books. "You don't have to do that." Kagome insisted, kneeling down next to him.  
"But I do." He replied, "I bumped into you and I'm showing that I'm sorry."  
Kagome blushed again. They both straightened up and Koga handed Kagome her books. "Thank you." Kagome told him.  
"You're welcome." Koga replied, "Hey, you want to do something after school today? I could bring you to WacDonalds. My treat."  
"That's very kind of you, but I've got detention today." She admitted.  
"Maybe another day then."  
"No!" Inuyasha growled, stomping up to the group. "She's not interested so leave her alone."  
"Well if it isn't Mutt Face." Koga said smirking. He turned back to Kagome. "I'll talk to you later when this idiot" he jabbed a thumb at Inuyasha, "Isn't around. See you Kagome!"  
Inuyasha scowled at the boy and then looked over at Kagome. "Stay away from him." He warned, "Koga's no good."  
"He seemed nice enough to me." Kagome replied, thoroughly confused. Weren't they mad at each other? She guessed not any more. Inuyasha wasn't one to keep grudges… at least not with her. Anyone else, yes. But not Kagome. And what did Inuyasha have against Koga?  
"He's just no good, okay? Stay away from him." The hanyou's tone was gruff, but it held an unusual softness as well.  
"Uh, okay." Kagome replied, a bit taken aback.  
The bell rang. A nearby classroom door slammed open and a teacher came out. "Mr. Taisho!" he half shrieked, "Why in the world did you just burst out of the classroom! I may know how you act during school, having been your teacher since you arrived at this school, but this is totally new! Get back in here! You're getting a behavioral detention today!"  
"I told you I'd get one." Inuyasha told Kagome under his breath, "See you this afternoon." He sauntered back into the classroom.  
"And girls!" the teacher snapped, "You're also late to your classes! Get going!"  
"Yes sir." Kagome said, walking steadily towards the girl's locker room. Sango followed her.  
"I think I know why Inuyasha wants you to stay away from Koga." Sango commented as they rushed towards the room.  
"Yeah?" Kagome asked, "Why?"  
"Koga's a demon."  
"Are you sure?"  
Sango nodded. "Did you notice his eyes? Not the fact that they were blue, just the way they looked. He was definitely not human."  
"Now that you mention that I did see it." Kagome replied, heading into the locker room. It was already empty. "But not all demons are bad."  
"But Inuyasha said he's no good." Her friend reasoned, "Maybe this one is."  
"Maybe." Kagome agreed. But inside she did not agree. Something was telling her that there was nothing wrong with Koga. And that Inuyasha's responce to her interaction to the guy was totally normal. Nothing to worry about.

* * *

Wow! I got the most reviews I've ever gotten for this story last chapter! Thanks to everyone who reviewed!

I just want to say that I've got a new story! YAY! It's not on but you can find the link on my profile! Check it out!

**Will Sesshoumaru meet Rin in an orphanage?  
**It was one of my ideas to get the kid in the story. Rin's one of my favorite characters so she definitely will be in the story. But will Sesshoumaru meet her at the orphanage? Probably not. Why would Sesshy be there anyways? I've got a few other things up my sleeve for getting Rin in the story.

**What's up with all the bowing Kagome's doing?  
**I'd think any anime fan should know this. Bowing is a polite thing to do in Japan. It shows respect.

**Ookami? What kind of last name is that!  
**Quite a good one for Koga. Ookami is the Japanese word for wolf if you didn't know.

**What's going to happen in the next chapter?  
**Now why would I tell you that? I don't like spoilers. But I will tell you that you can find a very vague explanation somewhere in this chapter. Yes I know it's obvious. But the end won't be! Oops! O.O Said too much!


	7. Detention Notes

School was over for the day, the sun was shining, and the weather had warmed up quite nicely. So why was Kagome still sitting in school? Detention. She felt so out of place. For one, there were only two other girls in the room. They were the punks of the school, wearing white foundation, black eyeliner, black lipstick, and black nail polish. To finish off the effect they also wore black and silver bracelets, in such quality that they almost went up each arm. It actually didn't look so good with their green, white, and red uniforms.

Another thing was that the other people in the room were just plain old trouble makers. Some were throwing spit balls at the ceiling. Three had already landed in Kagome's hair. Others were making paper air planes. The air was filled with them. And finally, there were the boys who were carving things into the desks.

But this all stopped when Mr. Docolm walked into the room. "Welcome to detention." he said smiling. "Before me I see the true troublemakers. The ones that did all they could to get into the first detention of the year. And I see that some of you attended first detention of the year last year as well." Inuyasha waved at him from behind Kagome. Mr. Docolm did not wave back. "Now. For the next hour and a half you will sit here in silence, thinking about what you have done and hopefully realizing it was not the right thing to do. There will be no talking, no passing of notes, and moving. Do you understand? Good."

Mr. Docolm picked up his newspaper and opened it, dissapearing behind the large pages.

Something poked Kagome in the back. Turning, she saw Inuyasha holding a note out to her, making sure Mr. Docolm wasn't watching, she snatched it out of his hands and opened it.  
_So... How are you enjoying your first detention?_

She pulled a pencil out of her pocket and wrote a reply._  
It just started so it's a little early to decide, don't you think? And aren't we not supposed to be passing notes?  
_  
Kagome put it behind her. A second later she felt Inuyasha take it out of her hands. His answer came quickly.

_True. And yes, technically we're not allowed to be doing anything, but Mr. Docolm isn't paying attention, is he?_

_No._

_Right. So what he doesn't know won't hurt him. How'd you like that club of yours today? Is it all that it's said to be?_

_I liked it. We were supposed to be hanging out with the 2nd graders, but we got transferred to 1st grade. There was this really cute little kid named Shippo. I talked to. I was assigned to him. We're all assigned to a kid._

Kagome thought about putting down the fact that Shippo was a kitsune, but she decided not to. It was safer that way. If the paper they were using to write notes to each other was confiscated, they would think she was crazy. And if they didn't, Shippo would be in trouble.

_That's cool I guess._

_You probably wouldn't have liked it. I could see you whacking your kid because he asked you something weird._

_Me too._

_So what was up with you and Koga today? You don't seem to like him that much._

**_You seem to like him plenty._**

Kagome saw that Inuyasha's writing had become darker. She smirked.

_So what's up with him and you? Did you guys get into a fight some time or something? And what was up with you not wanting me to be around him? You're not jealous are you?_

**_NO!_**

_Then what is it? I'm not going to stop bugging you until you tell me._

The time between when Kagome gave Inuyasha her response and the time he poked her in the back with it was longer than usual. Much longer. Kagome had begun to think he wasn't going to reply at all. But finally he poked her in the back with the paper again.

_Koga's the leader of the school's biggest gang. I don't want you getting mixed up with him alright? And yes, we did get into a fight before, but that doesn't mean anything. So just stay away from him. He's never up to any good._

His answer surprised Kagome. She had never been expecting that explanation. Koga seemed so nice! How could he be a gang leader?

_But he seemed so nice!_

_How the hell do you think he's gotten a nice, innocent little freshman girl as a girlfriend each year? It's an act._

_Each year? He's a junior like you?_

_So? That means that he's had two before you and you're going to be the third._

Something occurred to Kagome. She frowned. The next question she wrote to Inuyasha, she wasn't sure she wanted an answer to. But something told her she should know. So she wrote it down and handed it over to him.

_Why's he had a new girl friend every year? What happened to his last two? Did he break up with them to get new meat?_

Once again there was a long pause before getting a reply back, but like the time before it still came.

_If only._

_What is that supposed to mean?_

Another long pause.

_When he was a freshman, his girlfriend was found in the park near here hurt badly. Last year his girl friend died._

Kagome's eyes widened. She hurriedly wrote an answer back.

_What happened to them? Was it Koga?_

_We don't know. Nothing can be determined. And his freshman girl friend that survived what ever happened started home schooling in her sophomore year. Right now, Koga's got a clean record and according to the teachers, he's a model student. You can see they don't care what happens after the last bell rings._

_But they do when it's after the last bell and during detention. Read this and don't reply to it, just stick it in your pocket or something. Throw it out after this._

Kagome wasn't expecting a reply, but she got one.

_All of what I just told you is true. Are you scared?_

She turned around and glared at him, stuffing the paper into her own pocket. But the truth was she really was scared. Koga was interested in her and his last two girl friends had been hurt. The last one had been hurt badly enough to be killed even.

Kagome's face was pale. It might have been from fright. Or even, something else. The next thing Kagome knew she was coughing hard and she couldn't stop. Mr. Docolm put down his paper. "Miss Higurashi." he said calmly, "I know every trick in the book because they have all been tried on me before. I will not let you out of here to get a drink so that you might not return. Please stop interrupting this detention."

But Kagome didn't stop coughing. Not because she was putting on an act, but because she couldn't. Inuyasha stood up. "Mr. Docolm!" he said, "She's not acting! Something's wrong!" And that's when Kagome blacked out.

* * *

Thanks again for all the reviews! 

**Why don't you update faster?  
**Well if you check out my story list, I've got a bunch of other stories to write. It's not just this one. Sorry guys, but all my stories have equal importance to me. None get updated more often than the others.  
**  
****What's going to happen in the next chapter?  
**Once again, why should I tell you that?

**What's wrong with Kagome? O.O  
** I've never been a fan of spoilers.

**Does the reason Kagome blacked out have anything to do with Koga?**  
I've never been a fan of spoilers for the second time, but I suppose I have to stick up for the wolf. No. Koga's innocent. Why would he try to make the girl he wants to go out with sick? I mean, Koga's thick, but he's not stupid.

**Did Koga do all those things to his girl friends?  
** Do you think Koga did all those things to his girl friends?

**Will Kilala be in this story?  
**Of course! Where would Sango be without her faithful kitty?

**So that means that she's going to be in a cat form?  
**Yes. I just can't imagine Kilala as a demon with a human form. She's got two. Isn't that enough?

**Are Naraku and Kikyo going to be in this story?  
**Kikyo definitely. Actually she might even be in the next chapter. You'll want to watch out for her. She will not be a nice person. (I DON'T HAVE ANYTHING AGAINST THE CHARACTER!) As for Naraku... I haven't decided yet. I'll get back to you.


	8. Visiting and Phone Calls

Live for Tomorrow

* * *

"The flu." Inuyasha repeated, glaring at Kagome. The girl was currently lying in her bed, covers pulled up to her chin. The doctor had just left. "You fainted just because a little flu! I thought you were going to die!"

"The flu's a big thing, Inuyasha." Kagome said weakly.

Inuyasha had just filled her in on what had happened. After Kagome had fainted, Mr. Docolm had finally agreed with Inuyasha that she wasn't faking the cough. The other students in detention had started yelling at the teacher to call 911, but Mr. Docolm had calmly called Kagome's house and requested that they pick her up early because their daughter 'did not feel well'. There was no need to mention that Souta had been more than surprised when he saw why his daughter wasn't feeling well. Inuyasha had carried Kagome into the car, luckily granted a pardon from detention after Souta requested it. After that he had gone home, only returning after Kagome's mother had called, telling him what was wrong.

"Well you do look pretty bad." Inuyasha admitted. He received a glare. "I mean, because your sick and all."

Kagome nodded, trying to sit up.

"What are you doing!" he demanded, "Your mom said you're not supposed to get up, just rest!"

"Relax." Kagome grumbled, "I'm only sitting up. And why do you care anyways?"

"Your mom is scary when she's angry. Remember what happened last time I got her mad?"

She giggled. When Inuyasha had been twelve, he had accidentally knocked over one of Mrs. Higurashi's flowerpots. Kagome's mother had grabbed him by the wrist and stomped him back over to his house, demanding that his mother punish him. Since then, Inuyasha had been very careful whenever visiting Kagome.

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing." She replied, shaking her head.

"So when do you think you'll be back in school?"

Kagome shrugged. "It depends on how fast I get better." She replied, "I'm guessing that the earliest I'll be back is next Monday, seeing that it's already Wednesday. I hope I get back by Tuesday though. I don't want to miss seeing Shippo."

Inuyasha raised an eyebrow. "You like that kid a lot, don't you?"

"He's cute." She said. Kagome gasped a bit "That's right!" she exclaimed, and started coughing.

"What's right?" Inuyasha asked, getting up from his seat and whacking her on the back.

Finally the coughing fit passed. Kagome looked over at him. "You know." She said, "You didn't have to do that, I wasn't choking."

"Whatever. What's right?"

"I meant to tell you this after detention, but we didn't get a chance." Kagome continued.

"It's after detention right now. Spit it out."

"Shippo's a fox demon! He told me after he asked me if I was a demon!"

Inuyasha frowned. "A fox demon?" he repeated, "Those things are always so short. I'm not surprised you thought he was cute. But why'd he ask you if you were a demon?"

"Because I was wearing your coat and I smelled like you." Kagome explained.

"That makes sense." Inuyasha said nodding. "And then you took it the coat off and he got it that you were just a human?"

"Yeah. But he said that I had your scent all over me."

The hanyou blushed, but he had something to say back to that a moment later. "Well that's no surprise! You had been wearing my coat! And I caught you when you fell before that."

It was Kagome's turn to raise an eyebrow. "It sounds like you're defending yourself." She commented.

"I am!" Inuyasha exclaimed, "If my scent was all over you that means we were touching!"

"And what's so bad about that? We've been friends practically since I was born. You're always grabbing my arms and dragging me places."

Inuyasha growled. "Never mind."

"What?"

Inuyasha stood up from his chair. "I said never mind!"

Kagome put her hands up in surrender. "Okay, okay!" she retorted, "No need to get all excited over it. I won't press."

He sat back down. "Good."

They sat in silence for a while. Kagome stared out the window and Inuyasha stared at his lap. There was a knock on the door and Kagome's mother appeared with a phone. "There's a little kid on the line for you." She said. "I didn't catch his name."

Kagome took the phone. "Hello?"

"Kagome!" Shippo's cheerful voice exclaimed, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah." She said nodding. "How'd you know I was sick?"

"It's part of the club." Came the reply. "They tell me when you're sick and they tell you when I'm sick. Then we get to call each other. Isn't that cool!"

"It is." Kagome agreed, "But I'm sure you don't get sick that often being a demon."

That caught Inuyasha's attention. "Is that Shippo?" he asked. She nodded.

The phone was wrenched out of her hold. "Inuyasha!" Kagome exclaimed, grabbing for the receiver. He kept it out of her reach.

"So you're Shippo." Inuyasha asked, his voice dangerous.

"I am." Shippo replied, "Are you Kagome's half demon neighbor?"

He growled. "If you've mentioned that to anyone, I'm going to find you and rip you to shreds."

"Inuyasha!" Kagome exclaimed, "No! That's awful!"

Shippo caught Kagome's voice. "So you _are_ Kagome's neighbor! And your name's Inuyasha! That's a cool name. Are you a dog demon? Cause that's what Inuyasha means. And your coat smelled like a half dog demon."

"I know what my name means." Inuyasha said coldly, "And yes, I am a half dog demon. Now shut up and don't say another word about it! Promise me!"

"Can you give the phone back to Kagome now?"

"Promise me!"

"Fine." Shippo replied, "I promise I won't tell anyone that you're a half dog demon. Can you give the phone back to Kagome now?"

Inuyasha shoved the phone back at Kagome. "Shippo?"

"Kagome! Your friend is scary!"

Kagome eyed Inuyasha who was sulking on his chair. "He's really pretty harmless." She admitted, "You just can't get on his bad side."

"And that kid's about this close to getting there." Inuyasha growled, holding his pointer finger and thumb half a centimeter apart, "That close!"

"How close am I?" Shippo asked.

"Close." She told him, "But don't worry. I'll hurt him if he goes after you."

Inuyasha snorted. "Hurt me?" he repeated. "You'll never be able to. Especially when you're sick and weak. Wait. You're always weak. And stupid. That's why you always need me around."

"I've got to go Shippo." Kagome told the little boy.

"Alright." He replied, "Bye! See you on Tuesday! Hope you feel better!"

Kagome ended the call, glaring at Inuyasha. He gulped nervously. A flying alarm clock knocked him off his chair, followed by the phone and a metal cat figurine.

* * *

**What really happened to Koga's girlfriends?  
**Exactly what Inuyasha said. He doesn't lie. Much.

**Why'd Inuyasha get all worked up about the thing about Kagome smelling like him?  
**Well when Inuyasha explained that to get his scent all over her they'd have to 'touch', he really meant they'd have to be all over each other. But Kagome wearing his coat, riding on his bike, and getting caught by him work too. They're innocent. I swear.

**How old are you?  
**Now is that really a relovent question?


	9. The End of the World as We Know It

Live for Tomorrow

* * *

The next morning Kagome awoke to her mother placing a hand on her forehead, checking her temperature. "How do you feel, honey?"

"Groggy." Kagome replied, "Tired, hot, cold, weak, sick." In truth she felt much worse than she had the day before.

"Poor baby." Her mother cooed. "I really hate to, because your father's out at some priest convention and you'll be all alone sick, but I've got to go to work. Mrs. Taisho should be over very soon to pick you up and bring you to her house."

Kagome didn't think she'd be able to get up. "Go?" she repeated.

"Yes. So she can watch you." Mrs. Higurashi replied. "I've got to go, Love." She put the phone on Kagome's bedside table. "The phone's going to be here if you need something before Mrs. Taisho comes, okay?" Her daughter nodded weakly. "Alright. See you later tonight. I'll come pick you up."

Kagome heard the sound of her mother's footsteps go out of her room, down the stairs, and out the door. She sighed. Well at least she'd be in good hands. Inuyasha's mother was guaranteed to give her better care than her own. It was just the kind of woman she was. Always worrying over someone, yet always happy.

The minutes ticked by and Kagome lay in her bed. Sometimes she would drift off to sleep and then wake up, expecting to see Mrs. Taisho. She was never there. Kagome wondered how much time had passed.

The fourth or fifth time Kagome woke up she noticed that someone was sitting next to her bed, reading a book. The person looked up. It was not Mrs. Taisho, but Sesshoumaru. "I don't know why they make you read this book _Catcher in the Rye._ What a pointless book it is."

Kagome laughed quietly. "I agree." She said.

Sesshoumaru stood up, moving the chair he had been sitting in back to her desk. "Get up." He instructed. "Mother told me to pick you up. She had to go somewhere this morning. Don't change your clothes. I've got your coat. You'll just put it over what you're wearing."

Kagome managed to do what she was told, teetering a bit when she stood up. Sesshoumaru placed a hand on her shoulder. "And don't fall over." He added. "I'm not going to carry you."

They made their way out of Kagome's room and down the stairs slowly. Finally they reached the door. Sesshoumaru handed Kagome her coat. She put it on.

"My car's in the shop so we're walking." Sesshoumaru told her.

"What happened?" Kagome asked as they walked across the shrine's courtyard.

"Inuyasha really did put a scratch in it this time."

They were silent as they went down the steps to the shrine. By the time they reached the bottom, Kagome was out of breath and feeling even more miserable than before. Sesshoumaru let her rest for a moment before urging her on. "It's cold out." He said, "You're going to get sicker." Kagome continued to walk. It wasn't long until they'd reach the house now and luckily Inuyasha's house was in front of the hill so there were no more steps to climb.

Sesshoumaru abruptly stopped. Kagome almost fell over, only staying up by the demon's firm grip on her shoulder. Sesshoumaru slowly turned his head to look behind him. Seeing a person, he let go of Kagome and turned around to face the little girl around seven. She had just run into him. Her clothes were dirty. Her pants had holes in them and her shirt was torn in several places. I was obvious she lived on the street.

"S-sorry sir!" the girl said quickly. "I didn't mean to b-bump into you. It's just that I-I'm being chased a-and I wasn't looking. S-sorry."

Sesshoumaru looked beyond the girl to see a group of raggedy boys, just as grungy as the girl, running towards them. He took a step in front of the girl. The boys stopped a few yards away.

"Hey mister!" one of the boys in the front yelled. He looked about ten. "Shove over and let us at the girl!"

"And why should I?" Sesshoumaru asked him in his usual calm, cold voice.

"Because she was in our territory and she's gonna get it for being there!"

"Well that is my house." He told the boy, "So that makes this my territory. Leave or I'll call the cops."

"You wouldn't do that." The boy said.

"And why not?"

The boy pulled out a knife. "You won't get the chance."

Kagome's eyes widened, but she wasn't really scared. There was no way that Sesshoumaru would be brought down by a kid with a knife. She shivered. All this standing around outside was not good for her at the moment.

Sesshoumaru smirked, pulling out his cell phone. The boy charged at him. He was stopped when Sesshoumaru put out a hand, placing it on the boy's forehead. As much as the kid tried, he could not reach him with the knife. "I still have a free hand." Sesshoumaru pointed out, "I can call the cops right now and still keep you at bay. I suggest you leave right now."

"No way mister!" the boy growled, "We're gonna leave when you hand over the girl."  
Putting his phone back in his pocket, Sesshoumaru placed on poison claw on the boy's arm, letting enough poison into his skin just to make it hurt.

He jumped away. "What the hell was that!"

"Leave." Sesshoumaru repeated.

"You're scary mister." The boy said, looking at the demon one more time before he ran away. The rest of his group followed.

Sesshoumaru turned back to Kagome and the girl. "Come on." He stepped around the girl and took a hold of Kagome's shoulder again. They started walking again. A second later, they stopped. This time Kagome didn't almost fall over. Sesshoumaru turned back to the girl. "Are you coming?" he asked.

"Y-yes sir!" she said jumping up and hurrying over to them "Thank you!"

A minute later the three walked into the Taisho house. Emily was waiting for them. "How are you feeling?" she asked Kagome. Her reply was to sneeze. Emily laughed. "That bad, huh?" her eyes caught on the little girl. "Who's that?"

"She ran into to me on the way here." Sesshoumaru replied. "A bunch of children were chasing her. One had a knife. I brought her with me."

"Will your parents approve?" Emily asked.

He shrugged. "Mother will adore her. I do not know about Father."

"Well Kagome, you should go up and get into bed." The maid instructed. "I got the guest room next to Inuyasha's ready for you. I'll go with you." She turned to the girl. "As for you missy, I think you need a bath." Emily took the girl's hand and they made their way up the stairs. Kagome followed. She was really getting wobbly now.

Somehow Kagome made it to her room, falling onto the bed, her head spinning. She pulled off her coat and shoes, dropping them on the floor and crawled under the covers.

* * *

A while later Kagome woke up again, feeling a little better. Yawning, she turned her head to see a little girl sitting on the floor of her room. She was clean now, her hair pulled into a pony tale. She was wearing what looked like some of either Inuyasha or Sesshoumaru's clothes from when they were her age. They were a little big, but not by much. 

The girl looked over at Kagome and grinned. "Miss Emily told me I should watch you." She said grinning, "And get her if you need anything."

"What's your name?" Kagome asked.

"Rin. Miss Emily told me that your name was Kagome and that you had the flu."

She smiled. "That's right."

"I had the flu once." Rin declared, "But my mama took care of me till I got better. Do you live here?"

"No." Kagome replied, "I live next door at the shrine. Isn't your mom wondering where you are?"

Rin shook her head sadly. "My parents are dead." She said quietly, "I was living on the street."

"Was?" Kagome questioned.

The little girl nodded, looking a bit happier. "Sesshoumaru said I could live here! He said I could have the other room for myself!"

The older girl laughed. "That's really nice of him." She said, "Usually he's pretty cold towards everyone. He must like you. I don't want to disappoint you, but it's really up to Sesshoumaru's dad if you stay or not."

Rin frowned. "I really hope he says yes."

"When Sesshoumaru's mom gets home." Kagome began, "Say hi to her. She'll love you. If you win her over, you've got a good chance of staying. But don't worry. Sesshoumaru's dad is a pretty cool guy."

She nodded. "Okay."

Emily came into the room, holding a tray with some soup on it. "So you're awake." She said smiling. "Do you think you can get through some chicken noodle soup and crackers? It's lunch time."

"I think so."

"Good. Sit up." Kagome did. Emily put the tray on her lap.

"Can I have some soup too?" Rin asked.

"I think we'll all just have lunch here, how does that sound?" the maid asked.

Rin grinned. "Yeah!" she said happily.

"I'll be right back with another tray then." Emily walked out of the room.

"She seems to like you." Kagome commented, "I think you've got a good chance of getting to stay." Rin cheered.

* * *

Later on during the day Kagome was jerked out of her light slumber by the sound of pounding feet on the stairs. She looked over to the small chair, which Emily had brought into the room for Rin. Rin was there, looking at a book full of pictures of classical art. The footsteps on the stairs were too heavy to be hers anyway.  
The footsteps moved off the stairs and into the hallway. A second later Inuyasha opened up the door. "Hey." He said, "How are you feeling?" 

"A little lousier than yesterday, but better than this morning." She replied.

"I brought you your homework." Inuyasha told her, walking over to her bed and handing her a yellow folder. His eyes caught on Rin who was still sitting in the chair. Her eyes had moved from the book to Inuyasha's ears and she was staring open mouthed. "Who's that?"

"Rin." Kagome answered, flipping through the papers in the folder.

"And where'd she come from?"

"Your brother brought her in from the street."

"Sesshoumaru?"

"Yeah."

"No way."

"Yes way.

Inuyasha looked from Rin to Kagome to Rin again and then back to Kagome. "But Sesshoumaru's a cold hearted jerk who wouldn't care if the human population died out in front of his eyes!" Kagome shrugged. "That's it." Inuyasha said leaving the room, "The world's ending."

* * *

**How long until Shippo and Inuyasha meet face to face?  
**To tell you the truth I really don't know.

**Will Sango pay Kagome a visit?  
**What kind of friend would she be if she didn't? We all know that Sango's one of the best friends a person can have. Of course she'll visit!

**I thought Kagome was going to have some strange disease or something.  
**I think that's what Inuyasha thought too. You're not alone.

**Catcher in the Rye is a great book! It's a classic! How dare you dis it?  
**That's what everyone told me when I talking about reading it this summer. I did and I found it to be completely pointless, yet entertaining. So don't think I didn't enjoy it. Please don't kill me.

**Sesshoumaru's calling Inuyasha's mom, mom? What's up with that?  
**Let's think about this for a second. Inuyasha's a junior in highschool. That makes him 16. So Inuyasha's mom has been the 'mom' of the house for atleast 17 years. If Sesshoumaru's in college, let's say first year, that makes him 18. So Sesshoumaru was only 1 when Inuyasha's mom came into his life. He's definitely going to be calling her mom too.

**AAAAHHHH! SESSHOUMARU'S BEING NICE TO A HUMAN ON HIS OWN WILL! INUYASHA'S RIGHT! THE WORLD'S ENDING!  
**o.o  
...  
Right... This is Rin, remember?

**Where's Jaken?  
**I'm working on it.


End file.
